Reunion
by milodingin
Summary: Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita mencium mantan kekasih setelah tidak bertemu empat tahun? [exo: kaihun, luhan]


**Reunion**

Sehun tidak berani menatapnya, atau bahkan meliriknya sekalipun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit karena tidak ingin menghadap pemandangan di hadapannya. Sebagai gantinya, Sehun pun mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada etalase di belakangnya. Ia berbalik badan sambil berpura-pura melihat apa saja yang dipajang di etalase sana meskipun sama sekali tidak merasa tertarik.

"Permisi," kata seseorang, "aku mau melihat ini."

Sehun memejam matanya erat, merutuki hari buruknya ini. Mengapa harus _dia_ dari seluruh manusia di Korea yang menjadi pelanggannya hari ini.

"Oh, ya." Sehun merespon lalu berbalik untuk menghadap_nya_, atau menghadap _mereka_; mantan kekasih Sehun yang membawa seseorang yang sepertinya kekasih barunya. _It's been four years_, _ternyata posisiku sudah tergantikan._ "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sehun ramah, ia tatap pria yang berdiri di samping mantan kekasihnya. _Hebat, ia mendapatkan kekasih baru yang manis._

"Ya, hm, aku ingin sepatu ini dengan ukuran lebih kecil." Jawabnya lalu menoleh ke samping. "_Jongin_, apa menurutmu Kyungsoo akan menyukai ini?"

"Y-ya? oh, maksudku tentu. Kyungsoo pasti akan menyukainya." _Yeah_, Kim Jongin—mantan kekasih Sehun yang sebenarnya masih memiliki tempat di hati Sehun itu kini memunculkan diri untuk pertama kalinya lagi setelah empat tahun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sehun dan pindah ke kota lain.

Saat ini Jongin terlihat agak canggung, gerak-geriknya seperti seseorang yang merasa tidak nyaman. Sehun hanya menghela napas pada pemandangan itu, ia berpikir bahwa Jongin pasti merasa tidak nyaman karena bertemu dengannya

"Kau yakin, Jongin? Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo kecewa karena aku memilih warna yang salah." Katanya sambil memperhatikan tampilan sepatu balita yang ada di tangannya.

"_Well_, dia berkata padaku bahwa dia menyukai langit, biru bagus untuknya."

"_Hey_! Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengatakan itu padaku, tidak adil."

"Aku ini ayahnya, ingat?" Jongin tertawa ringan sesaat namun tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya dan melirik Sehun sekilas sebelum kemudian kembali menghadap pria di sampingnya. "_Luhan_, kau lebih baik cepat memilih karena kakiku benar-benar terasa pegal."

_Ooh, namanya Luhan._

"_Okay, okay_—ehm, mungkin yang ini saja." Kata pria yang diketahui bernama Luhan itu, ia memberikan sepatu itu pada Sehun sambil tersenyum simpul. Luhan tatapi tubuh Sehun yang menjauh darinya dan menghilang ke sebuah ruangan untuk mengambilkan sepasang sepatu yang diminta. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Sehun kembali dengan sebuah kotak besar yang sudah dikantungi.

"Biar aku saja yang membayarnya." Kata Jongin ketika Luhan terlihat sibuk mengeluarkan lembaran uang dari dompetnya. Jongin pun kemudian berjalan ke meja kasir yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Toko ini memang sebuah toko sepatu yang tidak besar.

"_Thanks_, Jongin, walaupun kau ini aneh. Aku 'kan yang ingin memberikan Kyungsoo hadiah, kenapa kau yang membayar?" Luhan mengambil kantung berisikan sepasang sepatu itu dari Jongin. Ia hendak pergi dari tempat namun jalannya langsung dihentikan ketika ia melayangkan sebuah senyum terima kasih pada Sehun dan menyadari sesuatu. "_Oh my God_! Kau Sehun, 'kan?" tanya Luhan terkejut, ia lalu berjalan cepat untuk mendekati Sehun sambil menarik lengan Jongin (lebih tepatnya menyeret Jongin).

"Eh?" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merasa gugup tiba-tiba ditanyai seperti itu oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya, apalagi oleh Luhan; orang yang—entahlah, orang yang membuat Sehun merasa agak _cemburu_ dan _iri_ karena terlihat begitu dekat dengan Jongin. "Ya, namaku Sehun."

Sehun sebenarnya merupakan pegawai sekaligus pemilik dari toko sepatu kecil ini, jadi ia bebas menggunakan cara apa pun untuk menjual sepatu-sepatu yang didesain olehnya. Ia tidak menggunakan seragam ataupun _nametag _yang biasa menempel di pakaian segaram para pegawai di toko.

Lagipula Sehun tidak membutuhkan pegawai untuk membantunya, pelanggan yang datang membeli sepatu-sepatunya ini dapat dihitung jari. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan orang yang sama. Untung yang diraupnya memang tidak begitu banyak, namun juga tidak begitu sedikit. Ya, setidaknya semua ini lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai hidupnya.

"Sehun, _Oh Sehun_?" mata Luhan terbuka lebar, ia terlihat terkejut dan cepat-cepat menoleh pada Jongin. "Jongin, lihat siapa yang kita temui!"

Jongin hanya tersenyum canggung pada Sehun, ia tidak menatap mantan kekasihnya di manik mata. "H-hai, Sehun."

"Hai, Jongin." Sehun berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak terlihat gugup, ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. "_Long time no see_."

Jongin tertawa renyah, ia memberanikan diri menatap Sehun. Sebuah mesin kasir menjadi penghalang di antara mereka. "Ya, senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Luhan menatap Jongin dan Sehun secara bergantian, ia membisu, tidak mengerti atmosfer yang aneh di antara mereka. Luhan tidak suka kecanggungan, ia pun langsung berasumsi bahwa sepertinya kini hubungan Sehun dan Jongin sedang tidak terlalu baik. "_Wait_, kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Luhan.

"Bertengkar?"

"Luhan—" Jongin coba menjawabnya namun Luhan lebih cepat merebut kesempatan tersebut.

"Atau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kalian?" Luhan lagi-lagi bertanya, kali ini ia arahkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

"Hmm, kami tidak bertengkar." Jawab Sehun ragu-ragu, ia ikut kebingungan seperti Luhan. "Kami belum pernah bertemu lagi sejak Jongin memutuskan hubungan kami."

"_Oh my God._" Kata Luhan benar-benar terkejut. "Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa Sehun itu sedang melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negeri?" Luhan menatap Jongin menilai, ia melipat tangannya di dada. Satu kakinya diketukkan ke lantai tanpa henti seraya menunggu Jongin untuk menjelaskan sesuatu mengenai Sehun yang tidak diketahuinya.

Sehun memandang Jongin dan Luhan tidak mengerti. Ia merasa asing dengan topik pembicaraan tersebut. "Uh? Melanjutkan sekolah?"

"_Okay, okay_." Ucap Jongin pasrah, memotong Sehun untuk dapat bertanya lebih jauh. Jongin menghela napas berat. Dilirknya Sehun sekilas, mantan kekasihnya itu juga terlihat sama seperti Luhan. Sama-sama memasang wajah seolah mereka menunggu Jongin menjelaskan sesuatu yang pasti sedang disembunyikannya.

"Kami …" lagi-lagi Jongin menghembuskan napasnya berat, beberapa hal di dunia ini memang sulit diutarakan, "kami tidak lagi bertunangan."

"_Oh my God_." Luhan merespon, ia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Berhenti mengatakan kalimat itu …, kau mulai membuatku takut. _It's not a big deal_."

"_You're so dead_, Jongin. Aku akan mengadukannya pada Ibumu!" seru Luhan mengancam, ia terlihat kesal. Dan hal ini membuat Sehun semakin merasa bingung. _Maksudnya mengadukan?_ _Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka berpisah? Bukankah seharusnya orang ini atau Luhan merasa senang?_

"L-luhan," Jongin mencekal lengan Luhan ketika pria itu hendak pergi mendahuluinya. Jongin terlihat panik, keringat dingin mulai terasa membuat lembab kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu." Ia berucap terburu-buru. "Tapi nanti, _okay_? aku harus berbicara pada Sehun dulu."

Sehun merasa aneh ketika mendengar Jongin mengucapkan namanya. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar mantan kekasihnya itu memanggilnya. Terakhir kali bibir Jongin mengucapkan nama Sehun adalah empat tahun yang lalu ketika mereka bertengkar hebat beberapa minggu setelah bertunangan, dan karena itulah mereka berpisah. Orang-orang selalu berkata bahwa sepasang kekasih memang akan mendapatkan ujiannya saat hubungan mereka sedang menuju proses untuk masuk ke tahap yang lebih serius.

Padahal saat itu masalahnya tidak terlalu besar, itu semua diakibatkan oleh Jongin yang cemburu dan menuduh Sehun memiliki kekasih lain karena sering menghabiskan waktunya di luar rumah. Sedangkan Sehun beralasan hal tersebut dikarenakan Jongin yang terlalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan. _Well,_ mereka memang sangat egois pada saat itu, tidak ada yang mau mengalah dalam pertengkaran. Sifat mereka juga masih agak kekanak-kanakan.

Kini apabila dipikir kembali, betapa bodohnya mereka telah saling memutuskan hubungan hanya karena masalah sepele, kesalah pahaman, dan pertengkaran bodoh. Mereka juga tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada keluarga masing-masing dengan alasan masih mencari waktu yang tepat untuk diberitahukan. Keluarga kedua belah pihak sangat mendukung hubungan Jongin dan Sehun.

Tetapi perpisahan mereka tidak terjadi tanpa hikmah, keduanya mulai berpikir lebih dewasa sejak saat itu. Sehun dan Jongin menjalani hidup mereka masing-masing dengan baik. Memori di masa lalu pun memudar perlahan-lahan. Mereka merasa masih baik-baik saja hidup tanpa pasangan hingga akhirnya pada hari ini mereka pun dipertemukan kembali.

"Sehun, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu." Ucap Jongin serius, Luhan telah pergi untuk membiarkan Sehun dan Jongin berduaan.

"_Okay_." Respon Sehun singkat, tapi jantungnya tak berhenti berdegup kencang. Ia merasa seperti kembali pada masa-masa di mana ia jatuh hati pada Jongin untuk pertama kalinya. Begitu _menggairahkan_.

"Aku sebenarnya belum memberitahu siapa pun mengenai_ kita_."

"Oh." Sehun meredam rasa terkejutnya, ia pikir Jongin sudah mengumumkan hal tersebut pada seluruh kerabatnya dan bahkan memiliki kehidupan baru dengan keluarga baru bersama Luhan. Sehun pikir keluarga Jongin diam saja karena mereka membenci Sehun. Ternyata Jongin mengarang cerita mengenai dirinya.

Dengan begitu, Sehun pun malu-malu berkata, "A-aku juga." Ya, Sehun juga mengarang cerita pada orang tuanya mengenai Jongin yang sedang memiliki bisnis di tempat yang jauh untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Benarkah? Bagus! _ups_—maksudku. Hm, _yeah_." Jongin menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, salah tingkah. Ia tertawa gugup untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan, Sehun pun jadi terkekeh pada sikap Jongin yang terlihat aneh. "Sehun, apa kausudah punya kekasih baru?" tanya Jongin, ia lalu berdehem.

Sehun diam dulu sejenak, malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. Ia perhatikan raut wajah Jongin yang memperlihatkan perasaan yang sama dengannya; gugup. Akhirnya Sehun menjawab, "Belum, bagaimana denganmu?"

Entah mengapa Jongin merasa lega mendengarnya, ia tersenyum simpul pada Sehun. "Aku juga belum."

Dan hening. Mereka berdua sibuk pada pikiran masing-masing. Sehun sebenarnya masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya. Ia merasa bingung pada hubungan Luhan dengan Jongin, dan tentunya juga pada Jongin yang tadi disebut-sebut sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Kalau belum memiliki kekasih baru, lalu siapa mereka? siapa Luhan dan seorang balita yang sempat disebut-sebut?

"Mengenai _partner_-mu tadi …" mulai Sehun ragu-ragu, yang ia maksud adalah Luhan.

"Luhan?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, Jongin pun melanjutkan, "dia sepupuku dari Inggris. Kau pasti belum pernah bertemu dengannya, dia baru tinggal di sini sejak satu minggu yang lalu."

"Oh, begitu ya." Sehun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa lega di nada bicaranya, tanpa sadar ia membalas senyuman Jongin. Kecanggungan di antara mereka mulai berkurang. Namun masih ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Sehun merasa penasaran. "Kalau Kyungsoo? Dia anakmu?"

"Dia …" Jongin menggantung kalimatnya, ia tatap baik-baik raut wajah Sehun. Dapat terlihat jelas dari sorot mata Sehun bahwa ia sedang merasakan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, nada pertanyaannya tadi itu terdengar tidak sabar. Jongin pun tersenyum penuh arti. "Singkatnya, dia itu anak angkatku."

"Oh, _okay_." Sehun kali ini benar-benar berusaha keras untuk tidak tersenyum bahagia. Selain hal itu menandakan bahwa Jongin belum berkeluarga, ia juga ternyata mengabulkan mimpi Sehun yang dulu pernah mereka bicarakan. Mengadopsi seorang anak.

"Hey, Sehun."

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, tangannya bertumpu pada meja kasir di hadapannya.

"Apa kau memiliki waktu hari ini?"

"Waktu?" kening Sehun mengernyit, "untuk apa?"

"Hm, ya, kalau kauingin lebih tahu Kyungsoo. Mungkin kita bisa makan malam bersama sambil bercerita atau—entahlah, apa pun," Jongin berdehem, ia mulai merasa gugup kembali, "di tempat yang dulu biasa kita kunjungi, apa kau masih ingat? T-tapi itu pun jika kaumau."

_Oh, apakah ini terhitung sebagai sebuah kencan?_ Sehun menahan senyumnya, ia ingin sekali berteriak bahagia seperti seorang remaja yang baru saja diajak berkencan oleh orang yang disukainya. Jongin memang masih merupakan nomor satu di hati Sehun _after all_. "Hm, aku mau."

"_Great_!" seru Jongin terdengar gembira, ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya, "Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh."

"Kau masih ingat _apartment_-ku?" tanyanya agak terkejut mengingat Jongin sudah lama tidak mengunjunginya dan jalan menuju di mana ia tinggal itu cukup sulit dihafal.

"Ehm, memoriku tidak seburuk itu." Ucap Jongin bergurau, ia melihat Sehun tertawa padanya. "Kalau begitu, di tempat biasa, jam tujuh malam ini."

"_Okay_, di tempat biasa, jam tujuh malam ini." Sehun mengulang. Ia tidak berhenti tersenyum bahkan setelah Jongin berpamitan padanya dan menghilang dari pandangan. Entah mengapa, Sehun hanya merasa Jongin mungkin masih memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dari cara Jongin berbicara padanya, menatapnya, sama seperti dulu ketika mereka benar-benar dimabuk cinta.

Sehun begitu antusias untuk bertemu dengan Jongin, ia bahkan sampai dipandangi oleh orang-orang ketika ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju _apartment_-nya karena didapati tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Sehun tidak henti-hentinya memegangi pipinya yang terasa hangat dan agak kemerahan. Ia benar-benar seperti jatuh cinta lagi. Antusias dan senang.

Dan Sehun harap, Jongin juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Sehun berharap agar,

mereka dipersatukan kembali.

Layaknya reuni cinta sepasang mantan kekasih.

.

.

.

"Hey, Luhan," kata Jongin bersemangat, ia mengguncangkan tubuh Luhan sambil tertawa gila. Belum sempat Luhan membalas sapaan itu, Jongin memotongnya dengan bertanya, "apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita mencium mantan kekasih setelah tidak bertemu empat tahun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**fin**

* * *

_chingchong: maaf cuma mau ngetes tulisan aja .-. t-sel sama speedy blok ffn ya? ;_; ha-ha. tapi syukur kadang bisa kebuka._

_._

_review? hehe ;w;_


End file.
